kidnapped
by xxxicecreamluvxxx
Summary: when Katrina was kidnapped and taken away from her family and placed in the village hidden in the leaves. what is a girl to do? fight! "I need to go back!" "but child, they were monsters" "they were my fucking family!" might end up as more than a one-shot. itaxoc. a bit of sakura bashing, but then turns good. rated T because my OC's mouth might be worse than hidans.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! If you're wondering who I am, well then let me save you the time!

* * *

My name is Katrina, but people call me Kat. Im am 12 years old. Im a girl if you're wondering. Anyways, I have…a unique appearance. My hair is blue, like a light periwinkle blue. Weird huh? Anyways my eyes…well there grey. Not silver or something just grey. Grey with rings that surround the pupil.

My eyes are actually part of my kekkei genkai! See, my dad is Pein while my mother is konan. They are both co. leaders of the akatsuki. A group of S-rank criminals who are all like brothers to me.

At the age of 5 I obtained the rinnegan. Im really not quite sure _what _it does exactly. All I know is that it's really powerful. Im still not able to use it because it exhaust me too much. So I barely use it.

Im known as a princess in my small village of Amegakure, also known as the village hidden in the rain. My dad is like…shit I always forget what he is. He's like the boss man of the village. Anyways let's continue with my story.

* * *

"The akatsuki have a child here?! Find her and take her to the village, we have to save her." A deep voice said.

I peeked out of my room to see some strange people talking. They looked at me and tensed.

"What monsters! She only looks around 12! The poor girl." One man said. I was confused, why are there ANBU in my house? And why are they staring at me.

"KAT!" I heard someone scream but it was too late, one of the ANBU had grabbed me and dashed off through the huge hole in the wall.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Sorry girl. But were taking you back to our village, it's not safe here. Those people could hurt you." He said and I was angry. But before I could say anything he touched my neck and I was consumed by darkness.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in an office. My location unknown. But I had to leave. I need to get back home!

I hopped off of the couch I sat on and pushed through a big door only to come into an even bigger office. In it was an old man sitting behind a desk. Surrounding him were a bunch of ninja's who all looked at me in pity and sadness.

"Ah, you're awake." The old man said and I looked at him.

"Where am I?" I asked him and he smiled.

"Young one, you are in the village hidden in the leaves. My ANBU found you in the akatsuki base. Why were you there?" he asked and I glared at him.

"You're ANBU? They took me from my home. I live in Ame!" I said and he smiled, his small smile held pity and it only fuelled my anger. I don't need pity.

"Poor child. Must have been orphaned. Don't worry, you can stay here with the ANBU who took you." At his words a man stood and walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. But I pushed it off.

"Don't. Im going home. And no one is stopping me." I said and walked out of the door, leaving a few stunned people behind.

* * *

I jumped through the trees only to hit my head on something. I looked around but nothing was there. I put my hand out and hit a hard wall.

"Barrier. Bitch! I need to get home!" I yelled and kicked the invisible cage that held me captive in this hell hold.

"It won't work. We need to protect you." Someone said and I glared at the trees.

"I don't need protecting. I need to get home." I said and he chuckled.

"You got akatsuki after you. I think you need protecting." He said "come on. The academy just started and you are going." He told me.

"Im not going anywhere." I said but he put a hand on my shoulder. God what's up with people and my fucking shoulder!?

In a matter of seconds we appeared in front of a small door. The man pushed it opened and lead me in. inside were a bunch of loud kids jumping in their seats. I frowned.

School. I never went to it. Never had to. I was a prodigy back in Ame. Surpassed all my teachers. And here I am, in a classroom with a bunch of people staring at me.

"What?" I asked and everyone sat down. The teacher looked weird. With a pineapple ponytail and a scar across his nose. Probably from the war a couple of years back.

"Hello. Im iruka, your new teacher. Who are you?" pineapple-ponytail asked me and because my father taught me manners I replied.

"Kat." I said and he smiled before looking at the man behind me.

"Kakashi, is this the new student?" he asked and the idiot – who I now know as kakashi – behind me placed his hand on my shoulder. I glared at it.

"Get your hand of my shoulder." I said but the hand didn't move. Fucking bitch! In a rage I pulled out a kunai and shoved it into his hand. Everyone's eyes widened before kakashi took his hand off my shoulder and pulled the kunai out.

"Someone's got a bad temper." He said flatly and I glared.

"I don't like being touched. And I really don't like you. Deal with it, old man." I said and he rolled his eyes at the nickname.

"Be lucky this is an order from the hokage, _Kat_" he said and disappeared, but I was angry.

"Screw you, asshole! You should've left me in Ame! I hate this place, and I hate you!" I screamed and turned away.

"Uh…class, this is our new student, Kat." Iruka said and I looked at my new class. Only a few stood out.

A girl with pink hair, and big forehead sat next to a blonde guy wearing a…orange jumpsuit? What kinda ninja is he? Anyways, Blondie sat next to a guy with a chicken on his head…he kinda reminded me of…Itachi.

Oh how I miss my idiotic weasel. Even if he was an emo-idiot. And my blonde terrorist, and his puppet friend. And my shark-man! Hell, I even miss the zombie brothers. But most importantly, I miss my parents.

"Kat, please introduce yourself." Iruka instructed. I sighed in annoyance.

"Fine. Hi my names Kat, the end." I said flatly and everyone sweat dropped.

"Uh…how bout I ask you some questions and you answer them?" iruka asked and I shrugged.

"Ok, what's your likes and dislikes?" he asked me and I thought for a second.

"Hmm…I like weasels, sharks, puppets, bombs, money and jashin-sama." I said flatly and everyone gave me weird looks.

"Im joking…I like…stuff. I hate, that ugly scarecrow, kakashi who dragged me here." I said and clenched my hands into fist "I also hate this village."

I heard a few people gasp before pinkie stood up.

"How can you hate konoha? This place is wonderful!" she said and I glared at her.

"Shut up, pinkie. Would you like it, if this village took you away from your friends and family?" I asked and she stiffened. "Didn't think so."

"Ok, umm, Kat. What are your dreams?" iruka asked and I smiled for once ever since I got here.

"To get back to my village. It's not a dream, because I will do it. Even if I have to break that fucking barrier that's keeping me here." I said and he nodded.

"Interesting dream. Now class, you can ask anything you want to Kat. One at a time." He said and a few hands shot up. I picked a boy wearing an Eskimo jacket, and he had…a dog on his head.

"Hey! Is that your natural hair colour?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and sat down. I then picked a girl with platinum hair in a high ponytail.

"Just so you know. Sasuke-kun is mine!" she said and sat down feeling smug. I smirked before talking.

"Cute. But, im a kunoichi. I don't have time for a love life." I said "plus, I bet this kid aint even cute." That earned me a few gasped.

"He's over there." The girl said and pointed towards the kid with the chicken on his head.

"And? Hey kid what's your name?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Uchiha?

"Whoa, wait! You're related to him?! No wonder." I said and he glared at me.

"Related to who?" he asked and I gave him a blank look.

"I heard he's only got one brother. and he only left his younger brother alive. put the pieces together yourself" I said and in less than a second he was holding me by my neck.

"Where is he?" He growled and I smirked.

"Let go of me and I'll tell you all I know." I said and he dropped me on the floor. I smirked and took a breath.

"Tell me." He said.

"I don't know. That fucking asshole, kakashi kidnapped me." I said and he glared before walking back to his seat.

"Kidnapped?" a…boy? No the hair is too long. It's a girl.

"Yeah. He took me from my village." I said and some people gasped. Seriously why must everyone gasp!

"Now, now. He saved you from the akatsuki." Iruka said and I glared at him.

"Save? I think not! The akatsuki is my family! Im apart of the akatsuki, Blood, and bonds!" I snapped and his eyes widened.

"The…akatsuki, is your…family? How…?" he asked.

"My parents? They run the akatsuki. Wanna know what they call me? Kat-hime no akatsuki." I said and he gulped.

"Now. Tell the old man, back in that tower, to let. Me. leave." I said and he nodded before disappearing. I looked at my stunned _classmates_ before speaking.

"So, like…what is it that you guys do here?" I asked and the girl with the long hair spoke.

"Not much." Her voice was deep…oh shit that's a dude. I giggled a bit before laughing and then on the floor clutching my sides while laughing my head off.

"What?" the blonde boy asked.

I-I thought h-he was a-a SHE!" I said and started laughing again while the boys' eyes twitched.

"Hn." He said and I froze.

"Emo…ugh! More emo-idiots!" I said.

"Hn. How strong are you?" Sasuke said and I tapped my index finger on my thumb.

"Well…I can beat shark-boy in taijutsu. I can defeat all of weasel-boys genjutsu. And I know a lot of ninjutsu. I think im fine." I said and the boy-girl and Sasuke stood up.

"Meet us at the field. We want to spar with you." The she-man said and he and emo-boy disappeared.

"Ugh! Fucking hell." I said and looked at the class.

"come." I said and done a hand sign with my left hand. In no time we all were standing in a large building. Looked like a training gym.

"Oi! Those who don't want to spar, go up there" I said and pointed to the balcony they used to let others watch the match without getting injured.

Half of the girls and half of the boys left while the rest stayed. Only a few people stuck in my mind. Pinkie and blonde boy stayed. Along with a kid with REALLY bushy eyebrows and a green jumpsuit. There was the guy with the dog and the snob with the platinum ponytail and a girl with two buns on her head. And a couple of others I really don't want to remember. They too ugly.

"First! I want to know your guys names, I came up with a few nicknames." I said and some gave me confused stares.

"Which are?" pinkie asked and I smirked.

"she-man." I said and pointed to…she-man who's eyes twitched at my comment.

"Neji." He said and I smiled.

"Hi-de-ho Neji-o!" I said and his eyes didn't stop twitching.

"pinkie." I said and pointed to the fuming girl.

"Sakura Haruno." She spit out and I nodded.

"pinkie." I said again and her face was red.

"emo-boy." Said emo-boy glared at me.

"What?! At least I didn't name you emo-idiot like your fucking idiotic brother." I screamed and he continued to glare at me.

"Ok, I was going to name you Blondie. But since you keep grinning like a fox I hereby dub thee…foxy!" I said and giggled while he whined.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the future hokage!" foxy yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"dog-boy." I said and pointed to the smiling kid.

"Kiba inuzuka." He said and I nodded.

"Snobby bitch." I said and the platinum girl glared.

"INO!" she screamed and I shrugged.

"Don't care." I said and she growled.

"You remind me of a mouse. But you seem to be the sane one so what's your name?" I asked the bun-girl and she smiled.

"Tenten." She said and I nodded

"Creepy, green bushy brow guy." I said and pointed to the creepy guy.

"My name is rock lee." He said and I nodded slowly.

"Yeah im ready now." I said and everyone got into a fighting stance. I stood there with my arms across my chest.

"Come at me." I said and sakura, Naruto and Ino ran at me. I dodged their punches before I back flipped and landed on my feet gracefully.

"You're rushing. Calm down." I said and done a couple of hand signs.

"Water style: twin dragons!" I screamed and two identical water dragons shot out and flew towards sakura and Ino.

"I would electrocute you guys but, I better not." I said and threw some kunai at their shoulders, which pinned them to the walls.

"Hmm…" I said and done another hand sign.

"Don't worry. He will help you." I said and pointed towards his stomach, Naruto tensed before I pointed to his forehead.

"begin." I said and threw him into a genjutsu. I hope he can handle it.

"HOLD ON!" I screamed and picked the unconscious Naruto up and jumping onto the balcony.

"Leave him alone. I only want one person to look after him." I said and pointed to a raven haired girl.

"Please?" she better feel honoured! I don't say please or thank you to anybody I don't know. The girl nodded and walked over to him. I looked at her face to see she was the colour if a tomato. Interesting.

I jumped back into the field/floor and took another stance.

"Anybody good at taijutsu?" I asked and lee ran towards me. We exchanged a few punches before I punched him in the jaw, since I added in a bit of chakra he flew away a good…100…meters…fuck.

"Shit. SORRY GREEN DUDE!" I said before pulling out a scroll. I done a hand sign and soon my prized possession was in my hands.

My katana. The blade was a dark colour with a tint of red on the edge. My handle had a few charms on it. One being the Uchiha fan (which made Sasuke angry)

Another one was a shark tooth (courtesy of my sharky),

The next was a clay bird that deidei made me

I also had a small puppet that sori-kun made

Then I had a dollar sign (which Kakuzu gave me.)

A small charm with the jashin symbol (from my sailor mouthed friend Hidan)

A cherry blossom charm from Zetsu.

And last but not least, I have two hearts that fit together that my parents gave me.

"Anyone good with a sword?" I asked and Tenten jumped up and down.

"Finally! Another girl who has a sword!" she smiled and pulled out her own. Her one had a silver blade and a black handle. It was rather plain had it not been for the dragon that wrapped around the handle. The eyes were a ruby red and looked really pretty.

"Cool sword." I complimented her.

"Ditto!" she said and charged at me. Our swords clashed and sparks flew around. I smiled.

"You're pretty good." I said and we crossed blades, forming an X.

"But im better." I said and grabbed her sword with my free hand. Her eyes widened as I grabbed her sword and held it next to me.

"Give up?" I asked and she smiled before bowing.

"Your amazing, Kat-san." She said and I frowned.

"Kat. I don't need a suffix." I said and she smiled. I gave her sword back and she hopped onto the balcony with the others.

"Ok, so pinkie and the bitch are done. Foxy is out. Green dude is unconscious and Tenten is out as well…dog-boy." I realized and smiled at him.

"Hey! Kiba! Are you using the puppy?" I asked and he nodded.

"Kat, meet akamaru." He said and I smiled.

"Hi there! God, he's cute." I said and he chuckled.

"For now. You got anything you wanna pull out?" he asked me and I nodded.

I pulled out one of my other scrolls and opened it. I bit my thumb and smeared the blood on the white paper.

"Summoning jutsu; RYOKO!" I cried and a huge puff of smoke appeared.

When the smoke cleared I was sitting with my left leg over my right, on top of my dragon. He was a pet that my father gave to me on my 11th birthday. He has white scales that shined like diamonds when in the right position. His eyes were a deep scarlet red and his sharp teeth were barely visible against his scales.

If I didn't know any better, some people just wet themselves.

"Still wanna continue?" I asked and he shook his head.

"ok." I said and ryoko disappeared. I landed on the ground and Kiba smiled before jumping onto the balcony as well.

"Hmm…she-man can I spar with you now?" I asked and Neji glared at me but nodded.

"Can you activate the byakugan? I wanna try sparing you with it." I said and he activated his byakugan. Those creepy vein-y thing-y creep me out.

"Ready?" he asked and I nodded. He charged at me and we engaged in a taijutsu battle. After a few more punches I flipped backwards.

"WEDGY? DO YOU KNOW ANY JUTSU?!" I screamed and he winced at the volume but nodded.

"great." I said and went through a flurry of hand signs.

"Fire style; flaming dragon release!" I screamed and blew out a long fire dragon. He roared and went towards Neji. His eyes widened before he shut them tightly and threw his hands in front of his face, while waiting for the impact and pain.

But it never came.

He slowly opened his eyes and seen the dragon in front of him. He looked stunned. The dragon didn't do anything but stare at him with his flaming eyes.

"Pet him." I urged and he hesitatingly reached out and touched the dragons' nose. The creature hummed a bit before disappearing.

"Neji, would you like him?" I asked and he looked confused.

"I was given this dragon by a friend of mine. He got it from his friend who got it from his. The cycle continues and now it's my turn." I told him.

"When I give him to you, you and only you will be able to use him. Understood?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Hai. Arigatou." He thanked and I smiled. I placed my hand on my chest and slowly pulled it away, but I pulled something else as well.

Sitting on the palm of my hand was a red sphere made of fire. I looked at Neji.

"Neji Hyuuga. Do you accept this offer?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hai!" he said and I nodded. I placed a hand on his shoulder and shoved the sphere into his chest. His eyes widened and he screamed.

"NEJI!" Tenten and hinata cried but I couldn't stop. Once you start you cannot stop. I thrust the flaming ball into his chest until it disappeared and Neji fell unconscious. I picked him up and placed him next to Naruto.

"What did you do to him" Tenten demanded to know and I blinked.

"I gave him ryoko." I said and jumped back down.

"Ready, emo-boy?" I asked and he smirked.

"Didn't think you would make it this far." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh go make out with pinkie in the corner, you douche." I said and he rolled his eyes.

"I don't like her." He said plainly and I smirked.

"Well then you like the snobby bitch." I told him and he smirked.

"Nope. Guess again." He insisted and I started thinking.

"Hum…Naruto?" I asked and his eye started twitching.

"That was so funny I forgot to laugh." He said boredly and I smiled.

"Fine then. Just tell me! Come on." I said and he smirked.

"Hn." He grunted and I felt my eye twitch.

"You're an ass you know that?" I asked him and took a fighting stance.

"_Hn_" and took a fighting stance as well.

"This kid." I said. How I wish I could just wipe that smirk off of his face.

We charged at each other and engaged in a taijutsu battle. He's really good. Damn. I jumped back, as did he.  
He smirked and done a bunch of hand signs before sucking in a deep breath. I know this one, Itachi burned me with it once. Quickly I done a hand sign and shouted.

"Water style; twin dragons!" I shouted and once again two water dragons emerged and lunged towards Sasuke. One hit his fireball while the other hit him. I charged at Sasuke with a kunai in hand and placed it by his neck.

"out." I said and he looked stunned.

I took the kunai back and smiled at him.

"You're good. Keep training and you'll accomplish your dreams." I said "anyways got to go emo-boy. Ciao." I said and disappeared.

* * *

"Those were some of my best students." Iruka said in awe and the hokage nodded.

"Her. I want her in one of your teams. Preferable one with her caretaker." The old man informed the teacher and he nodded.

"Hai." He said uncertainly.

"What's wrong?" the 3rd hokage asked and iruka smiled.

"I believe she would be able to help Naruto. And maybe even Sasuke. Though I don't think she likes sakura." Iruka informed the man and he nodded.

"Well, she would just have to live with it." He told the scarred man.

* * *

"I don't care! We need to find her, Pein!" a blue haired woman cried into a ginger haired male's shirt.

"I know konan, I know. But if we just barge into konoha and take her, we might just wage an unwanted war." The man, now known as Pein said and the woman glared.

"They started it when they took my baby." she growled and he flinched. Never had he seen his wife so angry. He was as well but years of repressing his emotions, hid his anger well.

"Don't worry. She's a smart girl. She'll get through this. And we'll help her as well." He said to the sobbing girl in his arms.

"I miss her, Pein. I miss her." She sobbed.

"So do I." he assured her "but, maybe this is a good thing. If she isn't with us then no one will know about her and attempt to assassinate her." He told the shocked woman.

"…I-I thought about it… to send her away. But I couldn't bear the thought of leaving her." The blunette said and Pein nodded.

"I guess we have no choice but to leave her there and see if she comes back." He said and konan cried harder into his shirt.

* * *

Great. I had to sleep at the damn scarecrows house last night. Damn asshole should've left me alone.  
I got up off of the bed. Good thing he had 2 rooms. Bad thing…it was a room with all his damn books.  
I mean really?! Icha Icha paradise? God, I remember daddy saying something about knowing the author.

The author knows me, but I can't remember him. I probably met him when I was still a kid.

I got up and walked into the kitchen, and surprisingly the evil old man was there. And he had two plates of waffles.

"morning." He said and I noticed his bleeding hand.

"You didn't get it healed?" I asked and he looked at his hand.

"I don't like the hospital." He said plainly and I sighed.

I don't blame him. The smell and food is completely horrid. I sat at the table and asked him to give me his hand. He raised his visible eyebrow before giving me his injured hand. I placed my hand over his huge one and began healing it.

In less than a minute his hand was healed and better than ever.

"Medical jutsu?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah…look im sorry about that…I don't like being touched much." I told him and he shrugged.

"It's fine. And im sorry for separating you from your family. It was a misunderstanding." He said and I nodded.

"It's fine. My parents were thinking of sending me away anyways." I told him and he looked confused.

"Why?"

"Im the daughter of two S-ranked criminals…hmm I wonder…" I said sarcastically and he nodded.

"You ready for the academy?" he asked and I smirked a bit.

"Yeah. I wanna take on a jounin though." I said and he looked surprised.

"What? Why?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"I defeated half of the class yesterday in under an hour. I can defeat 98% of Ame. The other 2% are my parents." I said and he looked shocked.

"impressive." He said and I smiled and picked up my plate before washing and drying it.

"Got to go, scarecrow. Ciao!" I cheered and dashed out the small apartment.

* * *

On my way to the academy I ran into sakura who instantly glared at me. I raised an eyebrow before sighing.

"What?" I asked and she growled.

"i dont like you. You're taking Sasuke-kuns attention. He doesn't like you." She said and I shrugged.

"And I don't like him." And with that I walked away.

* * *

Once I arrived at the academy I sat in an empty table and closed my eyes to think. But someone cut me off by sitting next to me. I opened one eye to see Naruto grinning at me.

"What?" I asked and he continued grinning.

"Can you teach me how to do that dragon thingy with the water?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Sure. But not now, go sit somewhere that isn't by me." I told him and he pouted.

"But I wanna sit by you!" he whined. And just then hinata walked in. and I instantly got an idea.

"Hinata sit by me!" I cheered. She blushed but complied.

"Naruto you can sit by us." I said and he cheered and sat next to hinata, who blushed at him being next to her. I smiled and winked at her before getting up and moving to sit somewhere else, without looking at who was next to me.

"Naruto you big dummy, you muck this up and I swear I will kill you." I whispered and the person next to me raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit morbid." The person said and I got a fright and fell off my chair.

"Oww…you douche. Don't scare me!" I said and Sasuke smirked.

"And wipe that smirk off of your butt ugly face." I said and he looked amused.

"No girl talks to me like that." He said and I rolled my eyes and sat back down and continued watching Naruto and hinata talk. Poor hinata looked like she was about to faint.

"Well im different." I told Sasuke and he shrugged and looked away. Just then sakura and Ino burst through the door, huffing and panting. They started talking before looking my way and glaring.

"What?" I asked and they walked up to me and pushed me off of my seat. I fell and glared at them. I fucking hate these bitches.

Letting the anger over take me I grabbed sakura by her hair and pinned her to the floor.

"Listen here and listen well. I have a really nasty temper! Piss me off and I will go farther than this." I said and pulled a kunai out and cut her pink hair. She screamed and grabbed her now shoulder length hair and cried.

"The same will happen to the blonde pig if she doesn't take her friend and leave me alone." I growled and she nodded dumbly and she and sakura walked to another table. I sighed in irritation and sat back down, with my back to Sasuke.

"What was that?" he asked but I ignored him. He didn't talk anymore and I was glad. When iruka walked in a groaned. I hate school!

"Kat is something wrong? And why is there hair on the ground?" he asked and I showed him my kunai and pointed to a tear stained sakura who was glaring at me.

"Why?" he asked.

"She pissed me off." I told him and he sighed.

"Moving on. I will now split you into 3 man teams, however one team will have 4 people in their team." He said and I shot up.

"Do not pair me with those two bimbo's!" I said and pointed towards the two glaring girls behind me.

"I don't know how long my sanity will stay with me if im in their team, let alone my ability to hear." I said and he chuckled nervously.

"Uh…well you see…I was ordered t-ouch!" he said as I tackled him and started hitting him with his stapled sheets of paper.

"No no fuck to the no! I'd rather kiss emo-boy then be in their team!" I said and fake gagged at the thought of kissing him.

"And what is wrong with him!?" sakura screamed and I glared at her.

"He's emo, he's emotionless and cold hearted." I said and I swear I saw Sasuke flinch. Nah, my imagination.

"Kat it's just one of them." Iruka assured and I relaxed a bit but not by much.

"Which one?" I asked and he began sweating.

"s-sakura?" he asked and I swear she started crying again.

"Fuck! No!" I said and fell on my back "good bye ability to hear. I'll miss you." I said dramatically and some people snickered.

"Who else is in this group?" sakura asked.

"Uh…Sasuke Uchiha" he said and I groaned.

"mother fucker! this is fucking bullshit! " I cried

"Yes!" sakura cheered

"No!" Ino whined

"Hn."

"Shut up, emo-boy! That aint a word!" I shouted and he smirked.

"Hn." He said again. This kid is really pushing my buttons.

"I would shove a kunai up your ass, but I think the 10 foot pipe is currently taking up all the space." I said and some people laughed (Naruto, Kiba, and I) while others glared (Sasuke, sakura and Ino)

"Also…Naruto Uzumaki." Iruka said and I cheered.

"Yeah! Somebody fun!" I cheered and sakura glared.

"Why must I be in a team with two idiots?" sakura asked iruka and I growled.

"You did not just dis me and my buddy!" I screamed and tackled her.

"Kat-chan! Release *pull* release! *pull*" Naruto cried while pulling my feet. And my hands? They were leaving bruises on sakura's face.

"Bitch! Don't fucking dis him! You have no idea what he's been through!" I screamed and Naruto stopped pulling.

"y-you know?" he asked and I slowly nodded my head.

"a-and you d-don't care?" he asked and I laughed.

"Oh foxy-Chan! If I cared I would've ditched you hours ago! I live with S-rank criminals for jashin sake!" a said and he grinned at me.

"Oh yeah." He said and I looked at the crying girl beneath me.

"Listen here. Dissing me, that's fine. But dissing my friends instantly puts you on my hit list." I said and she stiffened.

"I-im sorry." She said and I got off of her.

"Anyways, who's our sensei?" I asked iruka and he smiled nervously again. I sighed in annoyance.

"Its scarecrow isn't it?" I asked and he nodded.

* * *

"So say your name, likes and dislikes, hobbies and dreams." Scarecrow-sensei instructed and Naruto spoke.

"Why don't you go first?" he asked and kakashi nodded.

"My name is kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes…stuff…my hobbies…you don't need to know…and my dreams…don't have any." He said and we all sweat dropped.

"idiot." I mumbled and he looked at me.

"Say something?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Ok then. You shall go first." He said and pointed at Naruto.

"My names Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, especially the one from ichirakus noodle shop. I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the noodles. I like comparing noodles and im going to be hokage someday!" he said and I giggled.

"Ok next." He said and looked at sakura.

"Ohh im sakura Haruno. I like…well the person I like *insert not so secret look towards sasuke*…and my hobbies…and dreams…*insert giggle*" she kept blushing and looking at emo-boy!

"For jashin sake! Speak properly! yes you like him, yeah you hate me and Naruto." I said and laid back.

"Ok…you." He said and pointed towards Sasuke.

"My name…is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and there's only 3 things I like, one of those things being a person." He said and I rolled my eyes while sakura blushed.

"The other two are being emo and making out with sakura-chan." I said. While everyone was looking at Sasuke I transformed into him.

"Eep! There's two Sasuke-kun!" sakura squealed and glomped me while I glared.

"Bitch, get the fuck off of me! For fucks sake you're fucking heavy! Sasuke, get your bitch off of me!" I screamed and Sasuke smirked.

"Hn. No." he said and I glared at him.

"Sakura, look! Sasuke's naked!" I screamed and she looked around and glomped the real Sasuke.

I transformed back into me and sat next to Naruto while we watched sakura attempt to rape Sasuke.

"Ok, ok. Sakura hurry up we need to finish this." Kakashi said and she glumly got off of him.

"I hate you." Sasuke said and I fake cried.

"Aww, saucy-Chan! You wanna go out with me? Aww but I don't like you!" I said and he rolled his eyes.

"Kat. Your turn." He said and I nodded.

"Ok. Im Katrina. No last name. I like…training, reading and…missions. I hate…well I hate sakura-bitch and Ino-snob. Those bitches need to shut the fuck up before they get smacked the fuck up." I said and Naruto laughed while Sasuke smirked.

"Hmm…hobbies…annoying Sasuke. Does it work?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes.

"Tell me! Or I'll tell sakura the truth." I threatened and he looked bored.

"There is no truth. I don't like her." He said and sakura looked down. I kinda felt sorry for her, so I went with my instinct and bonked him on the head.

"Girls have feelings you know!? Have a heart you twit!" I said and everyone gave me weird looks.

"Im a girl, I have mood swings deal with it bitches." I said "listen pinkie. I don't be nice to anybody and these past few days I have been a saint. Be thankful." I said and she nodded.

"Don't waste your time. Find a guy who will love you just as much as you love him. Got it?" she nodded and hugged me. My eyes widened and I squirmed.

"Pinkie. I don't like hugs." I told her and she giggled.

"Well I do so deal with it." She said and I rolled my eyes. Once we broke apart I jumped on the railing.

"Scarecrow-sensei, tell me everything later, I got stuff to do." I said and bounced off.

* * *

"She's not so bad." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"She's very…different." Kakashi said and a bird landed on his shoulder. Curiously he opened the scroll that was attached to his back. His eyes swept over the sheet before he looked at his new team.

"She wants you guys to go to the…hidden leafs karaoke and fun bar… it's a kids place with karaoke." He said and Naruto and sakura nodded and Naruto dragged Sasuke with them.

Once they arrived they seen that everyone (meaning the other name worthy teams) was there and laughing. Sakura rushed over and started talking to Ino. While Naruto went to talk with Kiba and Chouji. And Sasuke went to sit with Neji and Shikamaru.

"Hn." He said and sat with them.

"Hey, where's the girl…uh kitty?" Shikamaru asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Kat. And she said she was here." He said and Neji looked at him.

"How did she beat you? Are you really weak?" he asked and Sasuke glared at him

"She's fast." He simple said and Neji chuckled.

Just then Kat walked up on stage wearing a one shoulder dress that went to her knees. It was black and hugged her curves. She smirked and waved at Naruto and hinata.

"Sup? Anyways, the evil pig down there gave me a dare. And I don't back down from a dare. So I got's to sing! And I suck so don't come crying to me if your ears stop working." She said and some people started chucking.

"Ok so im singing…oh hell no! Ino this song sucks!" I screamed and she smirked.

"Oh well. You said yourself you don't back down from a dare. So sing." She taunted and I glared.

"You idiot! This song is sung by a dude!" I told her and she smiled.

"Oh well." She said and I threw the lyrics book at her.

"Owwieee" she whined and I smirked.

"Start the music!" I said and the starting to mirror by Justin Timberlake started.

* * *

Aren't you something' to admire?  
'Cause your shine is something' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice  
You reflect in this heart of mine  
If you ever feel alone and  
The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always  
Parallel on the other side

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be trying' to pull you through  
You just got to be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else besides of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Aren't you something', an original  
'Cause it doesn't seem merely a sample  
And I can't help but stare, 'cause  
I see truth somewhere in your eyes  
I can't ever change without you  
You reflect me, I love that about you  
And if I could, I would look at us all the time

'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be trying' to pull you through  
You just got to be strong

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else besides of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

Yesterday is history  
Tomorrow's a mystery  
I can see you looking' back at me  
Keep your eyes on me  
Baby, keep your eyes on me

'Cause I don't wanna lose you now  
I'm looking' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space and now you're home  
Show me how to fight for now (please show me, baby)  
I'll tell you, baby, it was easy  
Coming' back here to you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

It's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else besides of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
'Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

You are, you are the love of my life _[x10]_

Now you're the inspiration for this precious song  
And I just wanna see your face light up since you put me on  
So now I say goodbye to the old me, it's already gone  
And I can't wait wait wait wait wait to get you home  
Just to let you know, you are

You are, you are the love of my life _[x8]_

Girl you're my reflection, all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do  
You're my reflection and all I see is you  
My reflection, in everything I do

You are, you are the love of my life _[x16]_

* * *

"I am going to kill you" Kat said and started chasing Ino. That is until she tripped over sakuras foot and landed on Sasuke. Then when she looked at the two girls she saw the devious glint in their eyes.

"You bitches! You planned this didn't you?!" I screamed and looked to see Sasuke looking at my chest, which was right in front of his face.

"Shit! Sorry Sasuke!" I apologized and he looked away. We got up and he walked out. I glared at the two girls before chasing after him.

* * *

"Sasuke! God dammit! Emo-boy!" I cried but he wouldn't wait up. So I did the next best thing. I tackled him.

"Listen. It was an accident." I said and got up while looking away from him.

"It's not that." He said and I looked at him in confusion.

"Then what?" I asked and he took a step closer towards me. Confused, I took a step back. We repeated the process until I backed up against a fricking wall!

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered and he smirked.

"Are you scared?" he whispered and I swear I was blushing more than hinata!

"No" thank god it came out firm.

"liar." He said and leant in. his lips were right by my fucking ear!

"a-am not." Damn. And then the fucker went and licked my ear lobe.

"Are too." He said and put his hands on my waist.

"L-look you're not yourself. Come on, I'll take you home." I said but he wouldn't let me go.

"I wanna go with you." He said and I shook my head.

"y-you can't. I live w-with kakashi." I said and I swear he just growled in my ear.

"Why? Why him?" he asked and I was confused.

"w-what a-about him?" I asked and he licked my ear.

"Why are you living with that…pervert?" He said and squeezed my waist.

"He's my caretaker. Why do you care?" I asked and he continued licking my earlobe.

"Cause, I don't like it." He said. Ok this aint emo-boy. I pushed him off of me and glared at him.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked and he smirked.

"You forgot me already?" ok that aint emo-boys voice! It sounds more like…

"Itachi?" I asked and 'Sasuke' smirked. sasuke soon changed into itachi and i smiled.

"Nice to see you again Kat-hime." He said and I nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked and he bowed his head.

"Your parents…have requested you to stay here." He said and I already felt the tears welling up.

"They found the place to send me?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"I apologize Kat-hime. But your parents want you to be safe. And at this moment, Ame is not a safe place." He said and hugged me while I sobbed into his shirt.

I-I'll miss you Itachi-sensei." I said and took a step back. He smiled softly and left. Left me in konoha. Left me all alone.

* * *

"They've been gone for a long time" Tenten said and Ino nodded.

"Yeah. I didn't think it would take that long." She said. Just then Sasuke walked up to them and sat down.

"Well?" sakura asked and he looked confused.

"Well what?" he asked and Naruto scoffed.

"Teme, where's Kat?" he demanded to know and Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know I went to the bathroom after talking with them." He said and gestured to Neji and Shikamaru.

"No. you sat down and listened to Kat singing." Ino said.

"m-maybe something h-h-happened." Hinata said and everyone nodded. That's when they felt an enormous chakra source. They dashed out of the diner/bar/place and followed the source. And that's when they saw her.

Kat on the ground, crying her heart out.

"P-please. D-don't go!" she cried over and over. Sakura rushed over to her and hugged her.

"Kat? Kat what's wrong?" she asked and Kat cried harder.

"t-they left." She quietly murmured.

"Who?" sakura asked and Kat sniffed.

"My parents are leaving me here. It's for my safety. I can't leave." She said and wiped her tears.

"They're leaving you here?" Neji asked and she nodded.

"I have do. I can't disobey my father." She said. Just then a huge dragon flew overhead and landed nearby.

"They're serious. They sent all my stuff as well." She said sadly.

"Im going to get my bag." She said and hopped after the dragon.

"That's so sad. Her having to live here. Away from her parents." Tenten said.

"Yeah. It is. What should we do?" Chouji asked and Ino smiled.

"Give her a warm welcome." She said plainly and everyone nodded.

* * *

I can't believe this. I have to stay here. Away from my parents. I opened the bag that the dragon gave me. Inside were some clothes and my shuriken holster. Along with my kunai pouch and a few scrolls.  
I grabbed one of my scrolls and unsealed it.

My katana. I took the charms off and placed them on my bracelet.

"I miss you guys already." I said to myself.

Why was it just Itachi? Why not my parents?

Just then I went back to my friends. They were all talking, but stopped when I reached them.

"You ok?" Naruto asked and I nodded.

"Im fine. I knew they were going to do this so im not surprised." I said and some people gave me looks.

"You knew?" Neji asked and I nodded.

"They knew that I would either get kidnapped or assassinated. So they planned to send me to some village. For protection." I said and scoffed.

Protection my ass. They know I can defend myself. But they never let me show them. It's always 'im to busy' or 'not right now.'

"Hey. Can you guys come with me? I need to speak with the hokage." I said and everyone nodded.

* * *

When I knocked on the door and entered with my friends behind me.  
But on the other side of the door stood the most shocking thing ever.

My family.

Kaa-san?" I said and she engulfed me in a big embrace. She cried on my shoulder while I done the same.

"good-bye." She whispered and I wiped my tears.

"I'll miss you guys." I whispered.

I looked to see the whole akatsuki in the office, with the hokage sitting behind his desk.

"I'll miss you, squirt!" Kisame cried out and squished me.

"Same here, sharky." I said and kissed the top of his blue head. Im used to his hugs.

"Im gonna fucking miss you, bitch! Now no one will help me sacrifice those fucking heathens back home." Hidan said and I smiled and jumped on him.

"Im gonna fucking miss you too, bastard. Do you know how hard it is to find a good bitch now a days?" I asked and he looked insulted.

"Is that all I fucking am? Your bitch?!" he asked and I shook my head.

"Of course not!" I said and hugged him we stayed like that and when we pulled apart i put my hand on his cheek, he smiled softly and put his hand on mine. i leant in until his ear was inches from my lips "You're my whore." I whispered and he pushed me away and stomped away while i laughed my ass off.

"ahahaha! i...im sorry hidan, b-but i co-couldnt help myself!" i cried out.

"I'll miss you kitty.** So will I**" Zetsu said and I smiled.

"I'll miss you both." I said as I hugged the bi-polar plant.

"Don't forget me, yeah! Cause I'll never forget you, UN" Deidara said and hugged me.

"I never will." I said. I then grabbed Sasori and hugged him.

"Bye Dana! Don't under any circumstances! Ever!..." pause for dramatic affect

"Stop making puppets." I said cheekily and he rolled his eyes before kissing my head.

"Good bye, twerp." He said.

"That's hime-twerp, Pinocchio!" I giggled and he walked away.

"Kuzu! Don't I get a hug?!" I asked the money lover who threw something at me. I caught it, and found out it was a large pouch with money in it.

"Don't spend it on crap." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Nah, I'll spend it on condoms and alcohol, of course I won't you idiot!" I said and hugged his back.

"Hn." He said and let me hug him.

"Katrina." My father. I turned around to see him holding out a box. Cautiously I opened it to see a bunch of piercings.

"Arigatou, tou-san." I said and hugged him. He placed a kiss on my head. They all stood by the window and looked at the hokage.

"She dies, I will break the treaty and kill you." He said and then looked at my friends.

"Any of you pick on her or bully her-"he started but Kisame, Hidan and Deidara cut him off.

"And we'll blow you up/sacrifice you to jashin-sama/drain your chakra and feed you to Zetsu." They said and disappeared.

"Odd bunch they are" the hokage said and I giggled.

"Actually. Im the 3rd strongest out of the bunch. And the craziest" I said. After buying an apartment for me we all bowed and left.

* * *

We all went our different ways before it was only me and Sasuke. Coincidentally my apartment was next to his.

We walked in a peaceful silence before I reached my house. I looked at him and smiled.

"Good night emo-boy." I said before a thought hit me.

"Oh yeah! Emo-boy!" I said and ran up to him. He gave me a questioned look while I grinned.

"So…can I know who you like? Come on pretty please?" I asked and he smirked.

" " he said and I pouted.

"Please?" I asked again and he just kept smirking.

"Im not gonna let you go home until you tell me!" I said and he sighed.

"Fine. Come here." He said while I grinned. I walked over to him and he leant in by my ear. Or that's what I **thought! **But no! He grabbed my waist and torso and dipped me! He fricking dipped me!

"S-Sasuke?" he smirked and gently placed his lips on mine. I was shocked at first. Then he stood me up strait and turned and walked towards his house.

"The fuck just happened?!" I asked myself before I came to realize something.

I just kissed Sasuke Uchiha.

And he might have a crush on me.

And I might have a crush on him as well.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been…a lot…of weeks? Yeah I don't remember how much, all I know is that I've been ignoring Sasuke for a while now, and I've been praying to god that he hasn't noticed.

I can't look at him anymore! And im pretty sure, Ino-snob and sakura-bitch have seen! Fuck.

What do I do!? The emo-bastard KISSED me…no bigger question…how do I fucking protect him from the akatsuki?!

I mean im the daughter of two killer/criminals.

The sister figure of a guy who killed his clan in one single night,

A shark-look-a-like with a big sword,

A puppet master who has a thing for making human puppets,

A blonde she/man who enjoys blowing things up

A guy who sells human organs and body parts for money

And an old guy who sacrifices anyone he wants, when he wants!

…

It was nice knowing you emo-boy!

"Katrina no baka! Hello?" sakura asked while waving her hands in front of her face, while succeeding in snapping my attention back to my team.

"Huh?"

"Are you ok?" Naruto asked and I smiled softly.

"Course! Im…thinking…" I said while looking at my bowl of ramen.

"About what?" damn. I thought he wouldn't speak today.

"Not much, emo-boy. Just…important stuff." I mumbled. But judging by the looks im getting…they aint gonna stop pestering me till I give up and spill.

"Like…?" kakashi asked and I frowned.

"Nothing important that you guys wanna know about." I said and tugged at my necklace.

I gift from my father. A gift that I wish to return. It was a gold chain with a blue gem dangling from it. He gave it last year and said I would know what it was when I turn 16.

I didn't bother about it, but kaa-san was mad at tou-san. Saying I wasn't ready, or that I could choose if I wanted too.

Then…my boys…they told me the true purpose of the necklace. And right now…im wishing I never took the necklace.

"Well, when do you plan to come over? It starts at 5." Sakura said cheerily. Thank god! Now everyone is looking at her instead of me.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked and we both giggled.

"Nothing!" I said and we both nodded and dashed out the noodle shop. We ran for a while before stopping at the local market.

"You get the chocolate?" I asked and she smirked.

"Then you get the movies." She ordered. We both nodded and dashed off to find the said objects.

* * *

"SLEEP OVER, BITCHES!" Ino shouted from her door frame. We all laughed and bounced into her house, with backpacks in their respected places (our backs, duh!) and shopping bags dangling from each of our hands.

"I got's chocolate!" sakura shouted and received a few squeals.

"We got the food!" Tenten and hinata said and we smiled.

"I got the games!" Ino shouted from her place by the T.V

"I got the movies." I cheered.

"Which ones?" Tenten said eagerly and I smirked.

"I got…" I started and reached into my bag and pulled out some D.V.D's

"Seed of chucky…" I said and Tenten smirked.

"Who the hell are you?!" she said in her fake chucky voice. I faked a gasped but continued.

"SHIT-FACE!" I said in Glenda/glen's voice and we both started laughing.

"What else?" Ino asked and I rolled my eyes.

"The notebook" I said in distaste. Tenten and I looked at each other and fake vomited.

"Yuck." We both said.

"Yay!" Ino and sakura cheered.

"And…LION KING!" I cheered and hinata laughed a bit.

"What is it really called?" she asked and I smirked.

"She's the man." I said and I swear I saw the mischief look in her pale eyes.

"All in favor of 'she's the man', please raise thy hand" Tenten said in a British accent.

"I shall vote for thy movie." I raised mockingly and we both smirked.

"As do i." hinata said quietly.

"I shall as well." Ino said and sakura smiled.

"By all means, my lord. Play thy favored movie." She said and we all giggled. I popped the C.D into the player and we all snuggled into our mattresses and blankets.

* * *

"God I love that movie! Especially the girl!" Tenten said and I giggled.

"If you could have a fake name I bet you would choose viola!" sakura said and I smirked.

"Yeah, but I'd be… Kalika!" I said and I received a few weird stares. I smirked again before speaking.

"It means 'she who destroys'" I said cheekily and we all started giggling.

"Well then I'd be…Taylor! Oh no…Kaitlyn!" Ino said.

"Courtney" hinata said and we smiled.

"Danny" sakura said and we began smirking.

"Well it is wonderful to meet you, Kaitlyn!" Tenten said.

"Ah, yes. Charmed to meet you, Courtney." Ino said mockingly.

"Hello, Kalika. How are you?" hinata asked and I smirked.

"Oh terrible! Today, Danny had farted in me tea-cup!" I said in a British accent. I mean, come on! It makes everything fun!

"Oh, well pardon me, Kalika. But it was not I who farted in your precious tea-cup, for it was Kaitlyn!" sakura shouted and pointed an accused finger towards Ino who gave a mock glare her way.

"Oh no, no. it was nor Danny, nor I who farted in your tea-cup." Ino said and I mock glared at HER.

"Well then who, disgraced my poor drinking utensil?" I asked. Clearly I don't know if it is a utensil or not…probably not.

"Well my dear…it was…" she paused for dramatic effect.

"JACK SPARROW!" Tenten screamed and we all laughed.

"That's CAPTAIN, captain jack sparrow!" hinata said and we continued laughing.

Then I felt it, a chakra pulse.

"Something's up." I whispered for my ears only. I smiled and looked at my 4 friends.

"Guys …umm I need to head to the store…" I said in a fake innocent voice. The 4 girls looked at me.

"I kinda just found out…it's my time" I whispered and they smirked.

"Go to the store." Ino said and I nodded and ran out.

* * *

However, I didn't run to the market like I said I would I ran to the team 7 bridge. And there he was, with his back to the lake, looking at me with his dark eyes.

"What is it, emo boy? Im busy." I said impatiently. He pushed himself off of the railing he was leaning against and strode over to me. I stood my ground and looked at him.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked/answered. He is NOT getting the information he wants. Over my dead body.

"Don't play dumb." He said and glared at me. I looked at him for a while before I came up with an idea.

"Look, Sasuke. I…I know you think you like me. But you can't." I said with a few fake tears in my eyes.

"And why not?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Because im the daughter of a criminal. And…how do I know you don't just want info on your brother?" I asked with fake anger/sadness.

"Im not that low." He said and I blinked a few times, allowing the fake tears to slide down my porcelain face.

"I…I can't. Im sorry, Sasuke." I said and turned around, secretly I was hiding a smirk to myself. Like hell he's gonna get me.

"Don't." he whispered and grabbed hold of my hand. He turned me around and before I could speak, he placed his lips upon mine. The kiss was sweet and simple, but it was wrong.

"S-Sasuke…n-no, don't." I said, but he wouldn't listen. I quickly pushed him away and looked at the ground. This cannot be happening! I can't!

"Don't." I whispered. And that's when I saw it.

His sharingan.

"Why? Why do you push me away?" he asked. His voice, though strong, was laced with sadness and anger. He deserves to know. But… should i?

"b-because…" I said and flashed my necklace. The cursed thing. Sasuke looked confused for a while before I spoke.

"This…was a gift from my father. A curse more like it." I spat out and glared at the piece of jewelry.

"This necklace…it symbolized something that was out of my control. Something I wish to never happen." I told him. He looked at both me and the necklace. As he was about to speak, I cut him off.

"This necklace is a symbol…of my engagement." I whispered.

* * *

"You're engaged?" he asked and I nodded.

"Look…im sorry if I led you on and stuff but…I don't even want this stupid engagement." I told him.

"Why?"

"Because…my heart belongs to somebody else" I swear he just began glaring at the ground.

"Hn." He said and disappeared.

"What do I do?"

* * *

Ever since that night. We haven't spoken much, he would look at me and smirk though. He didn't need to say it. I could just feel the message he was trying to deliver.

_Im not giving up_

I never thought I would be torn between two guys before. Back in Ame I mostly stayed away from them.

I stepped out of my apartment to see a messenger hawk on my railing. Curiously, I walked over and took the note and silently read it.

_Katrina. Your mother and I are currently with the hokage. We are discussing your engagement terms with your fiancée and we need your approval of some things. We await your arrival in the hokage tower_

_Kaa-san & tou-san_

I let out a breath before walking towards the hokage tower.

Once I opened that wooden door, I knew hell was about to break lose. My father was talking with the hokage while my mother was glaring at my father and fiancée.

_Katon._

_ugh i hate this jackass _i thought bitterly.

Oh how I loath this despicable being. He's the mitsukages son and he is…how do I put this gently? A disgusting pig.

Not to mention a player and complete sexist.

"Hey babe." He greeted. How can my dad be so oblivious as to not notice how he flirts and stares at me?

"Fuck off asshole." I spat out. My father glared at me and I glared right back.

"Im not going through with this." I growled.

"You have no choice." my father replied

"Oh yes. Yes I do."

"Katrina, I am your father and you will do as I say." My father growled but Im not one who was known for backing down.

"No." I said.

"Babe. Go take this talk into the kitchen. We men have some business to attend to." Katon said and smirked. I blinked my eyes before walking up to him.

I placed a hand on his cheek and leant in. he seemed to think I was about to give him a kiss. But.

He was dead wrong.

Instead I pushed forward and smashed my head against his forehead. Once he fell on the ground I stomped on his stomach.

"Listen up. I cannot and will not go through with this bull crap." I said sternly. I didn't care what my father thought of me, this is stupid as fuck.

"Dad. Im not doing this. Im not marrying this complete pig! Just to form alliances. I don't care how much we need it, or how spoiled im being. You have no idea what he's done to me." I said and felt tears well up in my eyes when I began thinking of all the shit this asshole put me through.

"Done to you? Kat…what did he do?" my mother asked. I glared at katons angry face while he glared at me.

"This fucking asshole. He does things to me when you two leave the room. He would hit me, just so I don't nark him out."

"And quite frankly, im through." I said and picked him up by the scruff of his neck.

"I am not some house wife. Never have, never will be." I said and threw him out the window.

"If you disowned me, do it now. But just know. Try and arrange a marriage for me again, and you'll lose me forever." I said and stormed out of the hokage office.

I kept running, I didn't care where I ended up, as long as it was as far away from my dad and far away from that selfish pig as possible.

"You little bitch" Katon…

"What the fuck do you want?" I spat out and glared at him.

"You fucking whore!" he screamed and attacked me. Little fucker didn't know one thing about fighting. His stance was off and the way he was holding his kunai was disgraceful.

"Pathetic." I said and grabbed his hand in my left.

I placed my right arm under his armpit.

And used all my upper body strength to throw him over my shoulder.

Katon's body flew into a few fully grown trees before he came to a stop.

"Listen here asshole. Im being a fucking saint just by not removing your halitosis infected ass of the face of the earth. So, fuck with me or my family and I will not hesitate to end your pathetic life."

"And don't think I forgot about you threatening my father. Just because your mother is the mitsukage doesn't mean shit. Now, piss off." I said. Katon slowly got up, glared at me and then disappeared.

I sat down on the grass before laying down.

"Well that's one down. Now…how do I tell him?"

"Tell who, what?" a voice asked.

I shot up to see Sasuke staring at me with a confused stare.

"No one emo-boy."

"Why do you insist on calling me that?" he asked.

"Cause it suites you."

"Hn. How did things go?"

"Huh?"

"I know your parents were here." He said bluntly. I smiled a bit.

"I think…I got over the marriage shit. Hopefully my father see's that I don't want an arranged marriage"

"And the fact that you love someone else…" he trailed off. I could just feel the sadness in his words.

"Sasuke…look you're a sweet guy and all but…I promised my heart to someone else." I said and he sighed.

"Yeah. Im just not used to being rejected I guess."

"Yeah I guess. It's just that…hes got my heart…and i think i have his." I told him.

"Hn." He said.

"Hey look at it this way, tis better to have loved and lost then to never have loved at all." I told him. He looked at me before speaking.

"Where did you get that bull shit from?" he asked and I began laughing.

"A wise friend of mine." I told him.

"Hn. I guess." There was a long pause before Sasuke spoke again.

"Hey…how do you know you love someone?" he asked. I smiled a bit before speaking.

"Well…when you love. You get butterflies in your stomach just by looking at that person. And…you want to be there for them, forever and always." I told him. He nodded his head before looking at me.

"What if… what if that person doesn't like you?"

"Well…that's just how life is. My dad said to always be strong because the world is cruel." He looked away. I smirked a bit before looking towards the sun set.

"Course my mother told me a better version of his saying." I told him. He looked at me and I continued smirking.

"My mother always said. 'Build a bridge and get over it, cause life's a bitch'" I told him and began laughing.

"Yeah…my mother isn't very gentle. Well then again neither am i!" I cheered. He smirked at me before standing up.

"Hn. Thanks for…talking to me…about that stuff" he muttered. I smiled at him before nodding.

"Anytime Sasuke…" I said. He nodded his head before disappearing.

I sighed a bit before looking at the big oak tree in front of me.

"Come out." I said. Not a second later, itachi jumped out of the tree and smiled a bit at me.

"Thank you for explaining things to him." He thanked and I nodded.

"Yeah." I said and leant into his touch when he hugged me from behind me.

"Cause if you didn't I would have had to have a little talk with my brother for making moves on what's mine." He said and I smiled.

"Jealous asshole."

"Hn." He said and pecked my cheeks. I smiled at him as we watched the last remaining sun rays disappear.

"Aishiteru, kat-chan."

"Hmm…aishiteru itachi-kun"


End file.
